Junto a ti, siempre
by Marie Vian
Summary: La noche era fría y lluviosa. Nora bebía un café caliente frente a la chimenea. De repente, alguien toca la puerta. Una visita inesperada, inevitables recuerdos del pasado, y una promesa jamás olvidada. Aquella amistad más allá de todo obstáculo. "Gracias por estar siempre conmigo" Participación del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".


_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la saga Hush, Hush y a Becca Fitzpatrick. Solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias. **_

El pequeño niño había comenzado a llorar horas antes, y, después de pacientes arrullos, Nora había logrado calmarlo y que cayera en un sueño profundo. Lo dejó en la cuna, arropándolo para evitar que el viento impetuoso, producto de toda una tarde de lluvia, le hiciera tiritar y lo despertara.

Eso de ser madre primeriza era el trabajo más arduo que ella había hecho en su vida, y a Patch también le estaba costando lo suyo aprender a ser padre. Pero al fin y al cabo, su pequeño bebito de apenas cuatro meses de nacido era su total felicidad. Una pequeña cosita de ojos grises, piel morena, y sonrisa encantadora.

La lluvia no amainó en ningún momento. Ya era noche cerrada y Nora aún observaba por la ventana de la sala como las gotas picaban contra el cristal. Tenía una taza de café humeante entre las manos y una manta sobre los hombros. El frío de Diciembre parecía no tener piedad. Nora se puso de pie y se dedicó a encender la chimenea. El fuego repiqueteando le produjo una alegre sensación de calor. Volvió al sofá y se colocó nuevamente la manta, mientras soplaba su café y daba pequeños sorbos. Con la bebida caliente, el fuego danzando frente a sus ojos, el arrullo de la lluvia y sumada la fatiga del día, comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Un trueno repentino rasgó el cielo, provocando que Nora saliera de su adormecimiento. Observó la cuna, nerviosa de que su niño pudiera haberse despertado, pero, para su suerte, respiraba dormido con tranquilidad. Nora dio un nuevo sorbo a su café y se recuperó del susto. Sin embargo, eso no era nada, comparado con lo que estaba a punto de vivir.

Dos golpes secos retumbaron en la puerta de entrada. Nora pegó un salto en el sillón, preguntándose quien podría ser el imprudente que tocaba a esa hora. Se quitó la manta de los hombros y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, temblando sin pretenderlo. Y no tenía nada que ver con el frío, lo sabía. A medio camino, se detuvo, aguardando con la esperanza de que, quien fuera el sujeto que se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta, se hubiera marchado. Pero dos nuevos golpes, acompañados de un segundo trueno, le confirmaron lo contrario y la tomaron violentamente por sorpresa. Nora lanzó un grito y permitió que la taza de café resbalara de sus manos, estrellándose contra el piso en pedazos. El impacto y el grito fueron suficientes para provocar que el niño despertara, entre llantos, alterando un poco más a su ya nerviosa madre. Nora siseo algo parecido a: maldita sea, y alcanzó a grandes zancadas la puerta de entrada, pasando por alto los trozos de taza y el café del suelo, pensando en que tendría que recogerlos después. Primero despacharía al descarado que venía a esa hora de la noche a tocar a una casa.

Agarró la perilla, y tomando aire, se infundo valor y tiró de ella. El frío se abrió paso inmediatamente en el interior de la estancia, provocando que Nora se estremeciera. Lo que apareció en su campo de visión, fue lo que realmente la hizo estremecer y derribar su autocontrol. Frente a ella, apareció un joven, con algo más de estatura que ella y una sonrisa radiante. La lluvia torrencial parecía caer sobre él, pero lucia completamente seco. Su cabello claro y sus ojos tiernos se aclaraban debido a un haz de luz que le rodeaba de pies a cabeza. Y es que ese chico, no era cualquier chico. Nora lo reconoció al acto, y su corazón se deshizo en el ácido del pasado.

Scott Parnell

Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado en absoluto, lo único que se sentía en capacidad de mover eran sus grises pupilas, humedecidas por las ansias de llorar que la invadieron de repente. Scott le sonrió dulcemente y atravesó el umbral. Nora se giró, con su mandíbula temblando, y a punto de caer, presa de la… ¿sorpresa? , ¿Pánico?, ¿Incredulidad? ¿Tristeza? O… ¿alegría por verlo? No estaba segura. Permaneció de pie junto a la puerta abierta, observando como Scott caminaba con tranquilidad por la estancia, directo hacia la cuna donde su bebé continuaba llorando. Una ráfaga de aire helado de coló por la puerta totalmente abierta, y aquel frío pareció dolerle, ya que Nora soltó un alarido. El poco fuego que quedaba en la chimenea terminó de extinguirse, dejando la estancia bajo el amparo de la única luz que había, la que destilaba Scott. Y así, en la oscuridad, aquel haz de brillantez parecía refulgir aún más. Nora cerró la puerta de golpe y avanzó con torpes pasos hasta el sillón, donde sus fuerzas restantes la abandonaron y se tumbó ahí, sin poder evitarlo. Habría querido gritar, o correr, o cualquier cosa por el estilo aparte de observar, pero sentía que su cuerpo no era capaz de responder a ninguna otra acción. Estaba envuelta en pánico. Con una mano cubrió su boca, y ahogó los sollozos que amenazaban con desgarrarle el pecho.

Scott se detuvo junto a la cuna, y, como por arte de magia, el pequeño cesó su llanto y rio con auténtica felicidad, cuando él le tendió su mano evanescente. Los deditos del bebé tocaron la palma, juguetones, ante la estupefacción de Nora y la enorme sonrisa de Scott. Acarició la carita del pequeño, y volvió la vista hacia la madre. Ella suspiró.

- Lamento no haber venido antes. Felicidades, Grey. Es un niño hermoso- su voz reverberó en al aire y acabó por apagarse

Los sollozos de Nora cesaron, pero su estupefacción permaneció ahí por un buen rato más. Trató de normalizar vanamente su respiración mientras observaba a Scott, que jugaba con el niño. No desvió en ningún momento la mirada. Ni siquiera se permitió parpadear. Sentía que el desaparecería si lo hacía, y no quería eso

- ¡Eh, campeón! Yo era el mejor amigo de tu madre e hice la promesa de cuidarla por siempre. Ahora me queda un poco más difícil hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarías? Por eso necesito que seas grande y fuerte como yo, para que ayudes también a tu padre, porque tu madre tiene la costumbre de meterse en líos- le dirigió una sonrisa a Nora- ¿Sabes, pequeño? Estoy feliz, porque sé que con Patch y contigo, tu madre siempre estará bien. Ahora tú y yo somos amigos.

El niño reía con notable alegría ante las palabras de Scott. Puede que no las entendiera, pero la voz de aquel chico era un remanso de paz que lo hacia sonreír. Scott se enderezó y se apartó con lentitud de la cuna. Observó el rostro de Nora, al cual lo surcaba una gran sonrisa y lo recorrían lágrimas silenciosas. Así que ese era el llanto que causa la felicidad. Caminó hacia ella de manera tan ligera, que parecía flotar. La chica de húmedos ojos grises se levantó de un salto y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo evanescente de su amigo. El terror y el pánico se habían esfumado por completo, dejando paso a la emoción y a la enorme alegría de verlo nuevamente. Era él. Scott. Su mejor amigo.

- Gracias por estar siempre conmigo- murmuró contra su pecho. El joven la estrechó con dulzura

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Grey?

Nora rio entre lágrimas y se apartó para observarlo. Su rostro era todo ternura, casi parecía angelical. Scott levanto su mano, y con el pulgar, secó una lágrima solitaria en el rostro de su amiga. Él también estaba feliz de verla.

Pero no podía quedarse para siempre. Era ya hora de marcharse, acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Nora y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. La abrió de un tirón y, con una mirada, le rogó a la joven que no estuviera triste. Siempre estaría a su lado, así ella no pudiera verlo. Para eso estaban los amigos.

Y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de si

El fuego en la chimenea ardió nuevamente, la lluvia picaba contra la ventana y el niño dormía tranquilo en la cuna. Nora cerró los ojos y suspiró un par de veces. Sentía una felicidad tan enorme, que ya ni las lágrimas le salían.

- Amor ¿estás bien?

Giró la vista hacia la escalera, por la cual descendía su adormilado esposo

- Te he escuchado gritar ¿sucede algo?- explicó Patch, con sus ojos negros saltando de su esposa a su hijo. Los dos parecían estar bien.

Nora sonrió y tomó al niño en sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho

- No, amor, no sucede nada. Es solo que, he encontrado el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo

Patch la observó con una media sonrisa

- ¿A si?- interrogó- creí que habíamos acordado que se llamaría Jev

- Así es- confirmó Nora- Jev Scott Cipriano Grey

El sorprendido padre de ojos negros rio a causa del elaborado nombre se su hijo, y sacudió la cabeza aprobatoriamente. Mientras tanto, lejos, muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar donde sopla con calma el viento, Scott sonrío.

_**Okey, debo decir que he sentido ganas de llorar mientras escribía esto. Ojalá les guste. Recuerden que con este fic participo en el **__**Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS". Mil gracias a BELLAGRIGORI por invitarme. **_

_**Y mil gracias a todos por leerme**_

_**Los quiero y lo saben ;) **_

_**Besos angelicales **_


End file.
